Kurahk
Kurahk are the Rahkshi of Anger. They are created from Kraata-Cu that are dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Cu is then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that is created. History Mata Nui Makuta Teridax created six Rahkshi in his lair, in the event that they may be needed. He stored them in large green vats inside Mangaia and, when he learned of the Kanohi Avohkii's discovery, he placed a Kraata in the Vorahk's, Kurahk's, and Turahk's Rahkshi armor. He then sent them out onto Mata Nui to defeat the Toa Nuva and prevent Takua from becoming a Toa of Light. The three Rahkshi attacked Onu-Koro, where the Kurahk was able to enrage Tahu into attacking Gali. Onua later caved-in Onu-Koro, seemingly burying the Rahkshi. They survived, however, and managed to return to the surface. Kurahk then joined the ambush against Kopaka Nuva, and attempted to make the newly-arrived Tahu, Gali, and Lewa fight amongst themselves with its' power, but Lewa blew its' Staff of Anger out of its' hands, while Gali blasted it with high-pressure Water. While searching for the herald, Kurahk combined with Turahk and Lerahk to form a Rahkshi Kaita Za, while the other three Rahkshi formed a Rahkshi Kaita Vo. The two caused damage to parts of Le-Wahi and Rahkshi Kaita Za used to its' powers to make Tahu angry and Kopaka afraid as the two Toa Nuva approached with Lewa. It temporarily downed Tahu and Kopaka with a cyclone attack, though Kopaka reflected an attack by the other Rahkshi Kaita at it and Tahu brought mountain rock down on the Kaita which later separated. This Kurahk was later defeated by the combined might of the Toa Nuva in a battle at Kini-Nui. It was frozen by Kopaka after being injured from a ball of lava released by Tahu and Onua. Its' armor was later dismantled along with the other five Rahkshi to create the Ussanui. Abilities & Traits .]] Kurahk are always in a rage and always act without thinking ahead. They are also fast and strong enough to down any foe. However, they generally prefer to turn their opponents against each other. Tools Kurahk carry Staves of Anger, through which they can fire rings of energy which cause the target to be consumed by rage. Even the Toa Nuva are not immune to their power, which magnifies any mild difference of opinion into an all-out physical conflict. Trivia *Teridax chose to use Kurahk to stop the coming of Takanuva because Anger was in direct opposition to the Ko-Matoran principle of Peace introduced in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle. Appearances *''VX'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' (First Appearance) *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rahkshi Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi *Lami Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Koji